User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 1
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blog, The Beginning, then read that first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ :::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. This is the Overseer back for more coverage of this event. We saw the gruesome display in the first few minutes. Strangling, decapitations, falling to their deaths...the stuff we all came here to see. Let's hope the rest of the day's events are just as entertaining. That little khajiit sure is a team player, or maybe she is just hoping to ride the coattails of other people until the finale. Quite the smart strategy there. Strange to see the assassin agree to this plan though, I figured her for the loner type. Another fight breaks out, but the honorable Redguard (unlike his partner) decided to let the enemy live. I've seen this many times and many times this has come back to bite someone in the ass. Here's hoping, it will certainly make for some fun entertainment. Hjotra continues her rampage, that woman is 110% violence it seems. No wonder she screams so much. Though this time her prey gets away. The other tributes are starting to begin their survival planning, gathering food, water and building shelter for the coming week. Important stuff, but oh so boring to watch... The Daedric Princes are starting to pick their contestants, playing favorites to make the event more interesting to watch. Here in the Battle Realm, the tributes aren't able to use their magicka or powers to easily beat the competition so a magic scroll is a big advantage for someone that isn't physically strong. A second alliance forms, this time to put an end to the Telvanni mages once and for all. Poor Telvanni. Now will these three continue to work together or was this just temporary to take out a mutual threat...I wonder. Another favorite? It seems both Naritin and Anna have caught the eye of a Prince and received quite the gift. We'll see if they use it well in the coming week. The sun has gone down for today, but our tributes still remain in danger during the night. Lucky Darius, he's going to have a full stomach tonight thanks to the generosity of our great overlords. Not something most of the other tributes will share tonight. A Thalmor and a Nord holding hands...not something I would've seen coming. The other Thalmor seems to be trying to get close to the chosen Nelthar. Seems the Thalmor strategy is to make friends...though I hear they are prone to underhanded tactics. We might be seeing some backstabbing real soon. Jane has switched up her group, but remains in a bunch. Strength in numbers I suppose, but she should watch out for Hjotra. The people in that group might suddenly wake up from a case of the strangles. Horus managed to come out alive today thanks to Armir's kind heart. Luckily for him it seems the injuries he sustained from that fight during the day aren't so serious and he did manage to get some potions when he decided to work together with the others to share supplies. That gamble paid off for him. What's this Aras? Snuggling with the handsome Regulator? Aren't you married. Shame woman, shame. Oh, are you just trying to keep yourself warm in the cold mountains? That is no excuse. Floyd better watch out, Darius is being favored by one of the Princes and I now know why. Maybe someone is hoping he will go after Floyd the next day. Seems fruit collecting in the mountains is a tiring task, probably should've taken off that armor Roz. Now you get to sleep on the ground. Oh boy, that was a fun first day. This is probably the first time I've seen a team get taken out so quickly. The Telvanni must've looked at everyone the wrong way or something of the sort to get them all after them. Faction 12 is gone and the Imperial Legion and Dawnguard have taken a hit. Will they be the next to die? So far the Regulators have proved themselves the most effective at killing, but will they survive until the end? Even so, only one can leave this Battle Realm alive. The first night closes and 20 tributes remain! We will be back for day two next time so don't go anywhere. There is still plenty of glorious deaths awaiting. ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale